


Late Training

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Botan feels as though she's falling short in her miko duties. Luckily, she gets support from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Botan/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Kudos: 2





	Late Training

"Ouch!"

Botan rubbed her hand, having accidently hurt herself yet again in her training. It was late at night, and she was meant to be sleeping, but she decided to sneak off to a corner of the village that should keep her under Inuyasha's radar. Training under Kagome had been interest and had rapidly improved her abilities in multiple areas, but Botan couldn't help but feel inferior to her sister Momiji. The two of them had been equal in the their until it came to combat training — Momiji only seemed to excel when to fighting, and Botan wanted a chance to try to catch up.

"Shouldn't humans be sleeping?"

Botan squeaked, before she turned and immediately bowed at who she saw behind her, "Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"What are you doing up so late?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was training, Sesshoumaru-sama" Botan answered, "Kagome-sama is an amazing teacher, but I feel as though I am failing to live up to expectations."

"Straighten yourself and move back into position" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Excuse me?" Botan asked.

Sesshoumaru sent her an expectant look, "The miko learned most of what she has from an incompetent moron. If you wish to improve, it would be best to learn from someone who has a better strategy then rushing in and hoping for the best."

"Oh" Botan realized what was being offered, "Thank you for your assistance, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It would be wise to express gratitude after you have been assisted and not before" Sesshoumaru replied, "You might not be so grateful after the training I put you through."


End file.
